My Confession
by getcarter
Summary: Jack "confesses" his feelings to Sam in a song.


**Disclaimer**: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. _My Confession_ is found on Josh Groban's CD, Closer. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.

**Author's Note**: This is my first fanfic. Feedback welcome! Special thanks to Caty, whose wonderful video inspired this story. And to meimei, madgater, dipsofjazz, mishy mo, Ilios and all the other wonderful shippers at Gateworld for giving me the courage to share the story.

Everyone was in high spirits at O'Malley's that night. SG-1 had once again cheated death and had come home relatively unscathed, much to the relief of one petite doctor, who was currently on her fourth – or was it fifth? - glass of wine.

Major Samantha Carter sat twirling the stem of her wine glass. "You're gonna tip it" a warm masculine voice whispered beside her ear. An involuntary shiver raced down her spine as she looked up into the warm brown eyes of her CO – Colonel Jack O'Neill. Her hands stilled and she flashed him a small smile – the one reserved only for him.

Jack smiled back and touched her arm briefly before jerking back as if shocked. He felt it so strongly - that almost magnetic pull – that he had to forcibly clear his throat before continuing. "I'm gonna go talk to the DJ – I'll be right back."

Sam was watching his retreating back, ok his backside…., then a hand on her arm had her reluctantly turning away. Sam smiled as she looked at the flushed face of her best friend Janet. 'Oh yeah, she has definitely had one drink too many.' Sam thought to herself as she took in her friend's slightly glazed eyes and dreamy expression.

"Ok Sam, back to what I was telling you earlier. There's this song that I heard the other day and well, actually Cassie was listening to it and it was really loud cause you know how she is so I told her –"

"Janet!! Focus!" Sam laughed as she cut off Janet's ramblings.

"Sorry," Janet murmured. "Anyway, this song I heard was just…beautiful" Sam hid a smile at Janet's breathy sigh and nodded. " The song reminded me of you and …..ooohhhhh…." Janet slowly trailed off as the exotic notes filled the air.

"What?" Sam asked, looking around.

"There's the song….and here comes Jack".

Sam's head swung around and found Jack standing beside her. He stretched out a hand. "Care to dance, Carter?"

Teal'c and Daniel, who had been quietly observing the pair exchanged a knowing smile. Sam snapped out of her stupor long enough to take his outstretched hand. As he led her to the dance floor, time seemed to stand still. With her left hand in his, he lifted it to settle over his heart. His left arm circled her waist and he pulled her closer. His breath was warm against her ear as he whispered, "Listen".

Sam closed her eyes and strained to hear the song over the rushing of blood in her ears.

_I have been blind, unwilling_

_To see the true love, you're giving_

_I have ignored every blessing_

_I'm on my knees confessing_

_That I feel myself surrender _

_Each time I see your face_

_I am staggered by your beauty_

_Your unassuming grace_

_And I feel my heart is turning_

_Falling into place_

_I can't hide, now hear my confession_

The couple continued their slow, seductive sway to music, oblivious to those around them.

_I have been wrong, about you_

_Thought I was strong, without you_

_For so long, nothing could move me_

_For so long, nothing could change me_

_Now I feel myself surrender _

_Each time I see your face_

_I am captured by your beauty_

_Your unassuming grace And I feel my heart is turning_

_Falling into place_

_I can't hide, now hear my confession_

Jack pulled back from their tight embrace and Sam's steps faltered as she saw the depth of the feelings reflected in his eyes. His eyes bore into hers as the song continued.

_You are the air that I breathe_

_You're the ground beneath my feet_

_When did I stop believing? _

_  
_Janet sighed and leaned into Daniel who had come to sit beside her. "It hurts me to watch them."

"I know, me too" Daniel replied softly as he rubbed her arms.

_Cause I feel myself surrender _

_Each time I see your face_

_I am staggered by your beauty_

_Your unassuming grace_

_And I feel my heart is turning_

_Falling into place_

_I can't hide, now hear my confession_

As the song played out, Sam and Jack stood perfectly still on the dance floor. A single tear escaped from Sam's fathomless blue eyes. Jack reached up and gently brushed away the tear.

"Soon" he whispered fervently. Sam nodded, unable to speak. Not soon enough her mind echoed.

The End.


End file.
